In a semiconductor manufacturing process, multiple semiconductor dies may be manufactured concurrently with each other by forming dies at the same time on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor dies may contain multiple devices such as transistors, resistors, capacitors, inductors, and the like, using, e.g., a combination of implantation, deposition, masking, etching, annealing, and passivating steps during the manufacturing process. Once formed, these devices may be connected to each other to form functional units and/or circuits using alternating layers of metallization and dielectric layers.
Conductive pillars may be formed on semiconductor dies to provide connection to the devices within the semiconductor dies. The individual semiconductor dies may be singulated from the wafer. The semiconductor dies may be integrated as part of a larger system or integrated circuit such as a three-dimensional integrated circuit (“3DIC”), which may be formed by stacking and interconnecting dies on top of each other. The conductive pillars may be used to provide interconnection to other semiconductor dies or to provide connection to additional metallization, dielectric layers, and/or conductive bumps that can be formed over one or more dies in a semiconductor package.